dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erron Black vs. Littlepip
B7CC172C-9F34-48EC-AC6D-1A89AD118767.jpeg|Psychomaster35 PicsArt 01-27-09.19.05.png|Versus22 Erron Black of Mortal Kombat (ThunderbladeX) fights Littlepip of Fallout Equestria (John1Thousand). Who will win in the Quarterfinal Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament!! Introduction Outside of the Raider Settlement, Littlepip, Calamity and Velvet Remedy were scouting out the area. They noticed a lot of bodies of dead raiders confusing them. Littlepip: That is strange. Were we too late. Calamity: I am not sure, but now we should proceed carefully. Looking at the options that they had, the three discuss plans to attack. It was concluded that Littlepip would head into the main street, while Calamity and Velvet Remedy would block the exit to the town. Velvet: If things get messy. Let me and Calamity know we will try and help out as best we can. If there is too many please fall back. Littlepip: Okay, I will! Littlepip happened to walk down the street with Little Macintosh on the ready. She walked and saw the horror on the corpses of the raiders that had died. Littlepip, while she had no sympathy for raiders the looks made her wonder even more what to expect. Littlepip: Who would do such a thing? ???: Why hello there Littlepip is it? From one of the saloons of the silent town, the cowboy of Outworld appeared on the street and walked towards the Stable-dweller. Littlepip: Who are you? ???: If you must know my name is Erron Black. I am an assassin from Outworld? Littlepip: Outworld? Erron: I will not tell you for reasons of Kotal Khan's orders. It seems as though you have quite the money on your head. Littlepip: Were you the one responsible for this? Erron: I was, but you would have done the same. Those barbarians were not willing to pay real money to do a job. I hate when my time is wasted and under the Khan's order, anyone not willing to cooperate would be killed. You will be no exception. Littlepip: so we will fight here. Erron: It appears so, however, I am only here for your head. I will not harm your friends. Littlepip: An attack on me is an attack against my friends. Erron: I hope you do not disappoint me like those savages. HERE WE GO!!!! Melee (Cues Alex Theme) Littlepip and Erron Black grabbed their trusty handgun. The outworld cowboy shoots first with several bullets at the Waterlander. Littlepip was able to avoid all the bullets and then used a magic blast and sent it towards Erron Black. Grunting, Erron Black used a sand bomb to escape her for a little bit. Littlepip: Was that it? Littlepip's pipbuck alerted her quickly as she then tries and uses SAT’s. The stable-dweller shoots three shots with two to the legs and one to Erron's hand. Despite the bullets hitting their marks, Erron Black seemed did not be affected by this or slowed down. Not only that, but Littlepip needed to reload. Erron: Clever, but not good enough! Littlepip then tries to blast at Erron Black to buy some time. This does not work as planned. The cowboy dodges them as he runs towards Littlepip. Erron Black begins to punch and stab the Wastelander with his blade. With one final shot, he sents Littlepip flying before sending his blade after her. Erron: This will hurt you nicely! Littlepip recovered and teleport as Erron Black's blade was at the stable dweller. Before the Cowboy could make Littlepip skewed meat, Littlepip grabbed her Zebra Rifle and started opening fire on Erron Black. While the first few shots missed, a few hit the outworld cowboy causing him and the surrounding area to catch on fire. Erron: I felt lightning stronger than these flames. Littlepip: Huh? Erron Black then used a sand bomb and his revolver to get himself closer to the wastelander. Erron Black then shot several bullets at the Littlepip causing the bullets to explode on impact. While Littlepip was wounded, the two threw grenades that would cancel them out and forced backward. Erron: You seem to be a tough one to go down Littlepip: I will take that as a compliment and make sure to remember that when you die. Littlepip grabbed her sniper rifle as she shot multiple times at Erron Black. However, even with a few hits on him, it was not enough to stop his charge. Erron Black shot the sniper rifle out of the magical field of Littlepip. The attack was then met with another series of shots. The stable dweller was shot so hard that it sent the unicorn into the air. Shooting multiple times, Erron Black sent the dweller crashing into the ground. Littlepip: I will not fall this easily. Erron: I admire you for that. Now let us finish this with style, a quick draw. Littlepip much to Erron Black's surprise was willing to accept the challenge. The two took a moment to catch their breath. The two suffered wounds showing as the blood slowly dripping on their body. Erron Black and Littlepip loaded their revolvers respectfully. Erron quickly explained the rules on how a quick draw worked. The two were at each other's backs nerves can be seen on both of their faces as they started. Both: One. Two. THREE!!! The two then shot each other as the smell of gunpowder and dust are in the air. The dust is on the ground as Littlepip is seen on her knees. However, it was the outworld assassin that was not well. The only thing that was left of his head was his cowboy hat as it lands on where his neck was. K.O. Velvet: Litllepip! Velvet Remedy and Calamity were down towards the middle of the street to check up on her. Much to their relief, she was only grazed by Erron's shot. The wound was quickly patched up by Velvet. Littlepip: At least he is down. Calamity: Yeah, but he sure put up a fight. Oh and had this on him. Littlepip looked around and looked at the items that Calamity had found on him. She was quick to take the revolvers and the weird device and paperwork that was on it. It seems as though they were going to be stuck here for some time as Littlepip was recovering. Results Winning Combatant: Erron Black: 20 Littlepip: 20 John1Thousand: Two characters I like, but one slot. As much as I tried to look into both characters, I found that Littlepip's Endurance and Luck of surviving a nuke at point blank range that really should have vaporized her showed more on both than Erron's electrocution by Raiden in Endurance and luck of survival.- Littlepip Winning Method: K.O.: 5 Death: 15 Details Follow Littlepip’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights